Marks the Spot
by Hedonistic Christ
Summary: A dirty, old story that I previously uploaded when I went under different name. Decided to revise because I had nothing else to do. Warnings: fingering of the male persuasion.


**I do not own Blazblue.**

* * *

><p>"Ah...!"<p>

"You are...?"

"I'm fine, dear...! Its...Just been awhile..."

"Right..."

She pushed her finger deeper inside him, eyes fixated on his pleasure induced face as she poked just lightly at his prostate, feeling him clench and suck her back in. Her other hand, busy stroking his thick, well sized member with a steady fist.

The idea of doing an act of this caliber had disgusted her at first; venturing to territories lower than his penis making her cringe in revulsion when he had mentioned it. However, the dancer's allegations on their usual methods of sex to retain her purity had left her at a standstill of either falling over to his innocent pleas or allow pride to take her over.

Bony, skinny legs raised above his chest, exposing him in all his mildly feminine glory; puckered hole glistening under the soft light of the full moon, hair disheveled and scattering about on her pillow, battle kimono undone and make-up faintly smudged around his eyes and lips giving off an ethereal glow of his features that made her blush if only a little.

Gulping, she moved her body over his and set a soft pace of easing in and out of his ass. Staring intently at his quaking face and quivering lip.

"More...you're doing so good..."

Rachel nodded, pulling out slowly. Her middle finger joining her index as she pushed back in, taking her time to feel the rippled walls of his bowels until brushing over the gland that spiked waves of pleasure in males.

Amane groaned, back arching and hips bucking against her hand; forcing her digits to go further in and him to moan even louder. "...Rachel. Just like that..."

"Like this, you say?" she repeated the same motion, applying pressure to the area around that little spot that drew a lustful mewl from the immortal; Feeling...watching him fuck himself on her fingers as she pumped his cock at the same rate; her thumb messing and teasing the inflamed slit that leaked sticky preseminal.

"Hm! Yes...right there...ah..."

A slight bout of confidence swelled within her at his praise. Encouraging her to close in both of her fingers over his prostate, effectively halting the gyration of his hips as he let out a more strained moan. His eyes faintly crossing when she rubbed and pinched the gland with dainty little motions. She felt him clench around her, gasping and heaving in obvious arousal, but sensed his aversion to her touches.

Rachel eased up, knowing that it was probably a tad much for him to handle despite the wanton-like state he was in. Instead she circled around the spot with light touches, pumping his cock and eyes fixated on her mate's face; the cyan of his irises swirling into a fine cerulean as the tears brimmed over his lids and threatened to fall over his cheeks.

"Amane...are you going to come for me?" she leaned down and whispered against his ear. The older quivered, shook and could only babble out little words of endearment or curses as she went at her own hellish pace. The muscles in his abdomen contracting and the musky scent of his hormones spiking made her lick her lips in excitement when she smelled he was near orgasm. "There, there. Just a little more."

The grip on her nape had traversed to both of his hands clinging onto her shoulders. Blank, watery pools of blue trying their best to stare into sharp crimson. He was a wreck and with each little shift of her digits, he found himself losing himself further into bliss; drool dribbling down his chin, long lashes fluttering and tongue hanging from his mouth. "Rachel...dear! Ah! Damn!" he shakily brought both palms to cup the sides of her cheek, brows furrowed and the tears finally bursting and rolling down his face.

A tiny near appreciative smile came to her face. "What is it, my precious one?"

"I can't hold it! I'm going to...going to...! Oh god!"

"Shh..." she laid a tiny kiss at the corner of his mouth, running her wet muscle across his lips. "Release it all, my Uzume. I want you to let go now..." she wanted him to forget everything at this point. She wanted to let him know that he was hers, jealousy over the performance of his foregoing relationships gone and the need to give him pleasure beyond compare apparent in her actions.

Rachel would never, ever in her life say it aloud, but she loved Amane with all her heart could give, both in body and in personality. Vampires were possessive of their beloved and always tried besting all other competition whether past or present especially when it came to the divine aspect of sex. Just as her race did, she loved the musky smell of arousal that was exclusive to only her mate, she loved the taste of his essence when _she_ was the one who brought him to orgasm, she loved his needy, irresistible moans he would cry out during release and his affectionate grasps on her night clothes for dear life before falling into euphoria.

He was such a beautiful creature indeed.

Cupping the the darkened head of his organ, she pushed her fingers as far as they could go. Amane resisted the urge to shout, scream even, but remembered his mate's words of relaxing. He wailed, his semen shooting into her hand and ass clenching around her in rhythmic spurts and spasms. His sobs halted by her lips crashing onto his own. A low mewl coming from him as he shut his eyes and lovingly returned the kiss. Their tongues mingling in one anothers mouths; Rachel tasting cherry and Amane tasting cinnamon.

The ghoul was the first to part away, instinctively giving his flushed cheek a lick and a bite before nuzzling her face against his own; inhaling his sweet perfume and endorphin ridden aroma. She pulled out of him, carelessly wiping her dirtied hands against her silk sheets.

"Mmm...would you say that I was better than your...**other** lovers?"

"...Maybe..."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding, my dear. You were great! Besides..." without warning, the dancer brought his hand to the apex of her pajama bottoms. Rubbing the noticeably damp fabric and humming proudly at her reaction. "You're due for a little taste of heaven as well, aren't ya?"

Rachel held back a moan, smile equal to his own. "I suppose so."


End file.
